


Art

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: I am a work of artI am scarred, marked all overAnd dotted in tiny beauty marks





	Art

I am a work of art

I am scarred, marked all over

And dotted in tiny beauty marks

 

I am a work of art

I can paint myself all over

And look just like how you expect

 

I come in different colors

And even in different emotions

It’s almost like I’m real

And I’ll allow myself to be

 

I am a work of art

You can draw my life for me

And I will still fill it with other colors than yours

 

I am a work of art

You are trying to define me

And I will always escape your understanding

 

I am a work of art

I’m just a possibility

I’m not perfect, will never be

 

I come in different colors

And even in different emotions

It’s almost like I’m real

And I’ll allow myself to be

 

I am a work of art

I don’t know what I’m worth

But surely it’s more than I think

 

I am a work of art

You can stare at me all day

And learn everything or nothing at all

 

I come in different colors

And even in different emotions

It’s almost like I’m real

And I’ll allow myself to be

 

I am a work of art

I’m just a possibility

I’m not perfect, will never be

 

And if you search for me

I’m never far away

Just look in your dreams


End file.
